Cephiro's Child Returns
by Fieary Shidou
Summary: Juz throw an MKR fanatic into power to write a fanfic based on the anime starring her, and this is what you get! lol.. and how is Fieary related to Cephiro's royal family? read to find out.


DISCLAIMER: Sigh.. If i owned MKR, would i be writing fanfics? use your brain larh..

A/N: can anyone send me the MKR soundtracks?!?!?!

Beware, some hinted language at the end may be unsuitable for young kids or innocent minds. If you are one, don't try to figure out those words.

"..." for speach

'...' for thought

**Chapter 1**

**The Birth Of The Legendary Magic Knights**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, my name is Fieary. I have long uneven jet-black/rust-brown hair with natural highlights of red and brown. My eyes are a rusty brown, and I'm not very tall, only approximately 1.55m in height.

I'm not a Magic Knight. I'm not exactly from Earth either. I look just like a regular human, but I have unnatural abilities.

Example, I sometimes see into the future, control things using mind-power, etc. Basically, I'm psychic. However, I can only do these things depending on the situation and circumstances.

Ok.. So maybe you guys would not be interested in what I've said yet. Well, I'm not really sure how I should start, so.. Here goes.

On that fateful day when the Legendary Magic Knights were summoned to Cephiro, I was at the Tokyo Tower with them. I was called together with them to 'save Cephiro' by this 'Princess Emeraude'.

When the 4 of us fell through into Cephiro, I felt a strange DeJaVu. Everything just seemed so familiar. I knew I belonged there, but I couldn't tell why or how.

I don't think you guys are catching up to me yet right? Just as I expected. If I brought you with us on that journey, would it help? O well, we won't know till we try!

-----------------------------Somewhere Unknown--------------------------------

"Help..Save this world.. Oh, legendary Magic Knights!"

---------------------------At The Tokyo Tower----------------------------------

Eh? Woah! What a bright light!

"This world... Please save Cephiro! Oh, legendary Magic Knights!"

Magic Knights?! Wait, what was that?! That voice.. And that girl.. Who is she? Why is she in that ball of light? Huh??

The next thing I knew, the ground underneath me disappeared and was replaced by a beautiful scenery. There were floating mountains, a beautiful deep ocean that never seemed to end, a large volcano far away.. And what a beautiful and relaxing breeze.. Then I started falling.

"AHH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!?! WHY IS THE GROUND GONE?!?!?!"

"AHH!!!!!!!" The shrill screams of 3 very female voices were heard. That was when I realised that I was not alone.

_Plop_ !

"W-What's this?!" A short red-headed girl exclaimed, referring to the fish-like creature we landed on. She had wine red eyes and hair, and she appeared to be only in grade school. She was wearing the uniform of a relatively famous sports academy.

"It seems to be a giant flying fish." Looking to the owner of that voice, I found a girl wearing the uniform of a prestigious gifted school with brownish-blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She wore huge glasses that made her look the part of a geek.

"What in the world is going on? Where in the world are we?!" The redhead screamed, visibly confused and concerned, as anyone would be if placed in our situation.

"Yo, we're no longer on Earth, stop freaking out!"

"WHAT?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??"

--------------------------Elsewhere-----------------------------------

2 pairs of male eyes were looking in a crystal mirror framed with engravings of many kinds. The image was a moving one portraying a flying fish.

One male was wearing an elaborate headdress of a high priest and wore huge heavy armour with an equally heavy cape. The other had silver hair, long elfin ears and a purple hexagonal gem in the middle of his forehead. He was wearing lighter armour, with a similar cape wrapped around his shoulders.

The higher ranking male started by saying, "She used the last of her powers to summon the legendary Magic Knights from another world."

To which his subordinate replied, "I never thought that this legend would become a reality.."

"Hm. Why are you so worried? A legend is a legend. It isn't the truth. Those mere children cannot become Magic Knights, let alone save Princess Emeraude."

"Yes, Sir."

"Of course, it is foolish to laugh it all off as a legend."

"As you wish."

--------------------------Back With Us-----------------------------------

"Woa-ugh!" The flying fish dumped us -as gently as dumping gets- onto a cliff, and disappeared below.

"Ouch! What kind of place is this? What just happened to us?" A girl wearing the uniform of a white-collared private school (which only accepted famous and rich students) wondered aloud. She had sky-blue hair and deep cerulean eyes.

"It is certain that we are no longer in Tokyo." The geeky girl mentioned, stating the obvious again.

"You can tell that just by looking around!" Duh! My, it seems that the blue beauty had a rather horrible temper. But then again, if you were in her position, you would naturally be irritated.

"This isn't Tokyo. When we were on that big flying fish... I saw a mountain floating in the sky." Eh? so that means that I'm not the only one? The redhead saw it too? "And a volcano far away." Yea..

"I have an important fencing match in one week! What are you going to do about that?!" Ok.. That pretty-face is starting on my nerves..

"Oei! Shut up already! You ain't the only one in this situation!" I shouted, successfully shutting her up.

"Uh.. I KNOW! Let's introduce ourselves!" The redhead exclaimed, yet again. She didn't seem to be depressed by this whole situation. Instead, she seemed to be glowing with energy. Just like a little child.

"Introductions?! Do you really think this is the right time for that?"

"Really? I feel that it is a wonderful idea!" The geek mentioned.

"What part?!" Hum, seems the beauty can only shout in people's faces.

"Dammit, lady! If you can't come up with something better at the moment, shut it before I ruin your face!" I cut in, typical of me to protect others, " and get outta her personal space! You're gonna giv'er nightmares!"

"It seems that the four of us were the only ones to arrive here from the Tokyo Tower. We should help each other find our way in this unknown land." The smart one pointed out, unfazed from the personal area intrusion.

"That's why we need to start with introductions!" Ever bubbly, the little kid squealed again, with excitement.

"Oh, all right. I'm Umi Ryuuzaki. I'm in eighth grade."

"I am Fuu Hououji. I am also in eighth grade."

"Hikaru Shidou! 14 years old! Eighth grade!"

"WHAT?!" All of us shouted out in disbelief.

"You're the same age as me? I thought you were in grade school."

"I am sorry. I thought so, too."

"You don't look a day over eleven!"

"Lol.. Same here! Anyways, I'm Fieary. You guys don't wanna know my full name. Pretty coincidental to the kid's too. Same age as you guys, but I've graduated from high school already. Heh. Advantages of home-schooling."

"Oh.. "

"Ok.. But I'm not a kid!"

"Eh... Uh.. Huh.." -.-"

"Aaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

Uhg.. What now? Why is SHE always screaming?? It's just that flying fish again..

"Hey, you two! Run for cover, already!" Screamed Umi, apparently frightened by the sudden appearance of the flying fish over the cliff, she ran all the way behind the huge trees about 15m away.

"It's alright. This guy is really tame!"

"Yea.."

"What good does it being tame do for our current situation?" Inching towards the fish, her face suddenly lit up, "Hey, can you please take us back to Tokyo? I know you can because you brought us here!"

"Hmm.. Yea, now that you think of it.."

"Creature Recall!"

Eh? Who goes there? Waaaa!

Shocking me witless, the flying fish suddenly distorted and flew into the gem of a staff with a faint blue glow.

"There is no way for you to return."

"And you are..."

"I'm Master Mage Clef. I am here to guide you. You cannot return to your world... until you save this world, Cephiro."

Master Mage Clef..? Where have I heard that before? Turning around, I saw a a short lavender-haired guy with a circlet around his forehead with a light-blue horn. He was around half the height of his staff and was dressed in some weird robes that seemed strangely familiar. "Who-Why do you look so.. Familiar?!"

"Wow.." Well, Hikaru was certainly fascinated.

---------------------------At Some Waterfall Lair----------------------------------

The roaring sound of water crashing on rock drowned out the footsteps that were approaching. The 2 males from before appeared. Various rocks adorned the wall of water.

"The legendary Magic Knights have been summoned!" The silver-haired being notified whatever were behind the walls of water of his presence by announcing.

He was then greeted by surprise.

"What?"

"The legendary Magic Knights were summoned?"

"T-That can't be!"

A fourth voice then sounded out, "Just what we expect from Princess Emeraude. To be able to use that much power even under imprisonment."

"Are they going to revive the Rune-god?" The same voices sounded again.

"Quiet! Lord Zagato is about to speak!" The same silver male boomed.

"Those who were summoned from another world are still children. There is no chance that the Rune-god will be revived. But they are currently with Master Mage Clef." The high priest was named Zagato.

"They're with that obnoxious guy."

"That's a tad problematic."

Zagato called out, "Alcyone."

"Yes!" Above a rock, the water split open like a curtain, revealing a scantily clad lady with various purple gems adorning her body. She held a rod in her hand. It was short and ended with a purple ball on its tip.

"It is best that weeds be pulled out early."

"As you wish."

---------------------------Back With Us----------------------------------

Why does that short purple-haired guy seem so familiar to me?

"This is Cephiro. You were summoned to become the Magic Knights and save Cephiro by Princess Emeraude." Raising his own head to look at us, he started glancing in our direction. Slowly scanning us, he froze and appeared very shocked when he saw me. "Y-You.. No, it can't be. Why-How-Fie-"

_CRACK!_

"What the hell...? What's that?"

"Umi, behind you!"

"Mm?? AAAHH!!! AAAhh!!"

A giant spider! Why and how did it climb outta the ground???

"Lightning...Call!"

Woah!! A bolt of lightning just came out of the clouds and struck the ugly monster! Man, that scene was brilliant! You should have seen it! The whole sky turned dark, a cluster of energy was formed around us, and then a bolt of lightning flew towards the spider! The next thing we knew, it was dead! Woot!

"That's amazing!" squealed Hikaru.

"Cephiro wasn't like this when Princess Emeraude was around.." Clef sighed solemnly.

Emeraude..? Who is she? That name is so familiar..

"..Humans, spirits, and creatures all lived happily together. However, after High Priest Zagato imprisoned Princess Emeraude, Cephiro turned for the worse. Cephiro has turned into a world full of war and confusion where monsters freely roam. And now, only the Magic Knights can save Cephiro and you are those Magic Knights."

"Za.. Zagato?" Why is everything that he said ringing bells in my head? Why am I getting these voices in my head?

---------------------------Flashback----------------------------------

I saw myself as a kid laughing in a beautiful garden with a huge willow tree in the middle. I had long hair that was pulled into a ponytail on the left side of my head. I was wearing garments fit for a princess.

On my left was a fountain, and on my right was an elegant glass and crystal building. So elegant that it looks even more glamorous than a castle. It appeared to be over 50 stories in height and had 3 different glass towers of varying heights.

Behind me was a tall and handsome guy wearing the robes of a high priest. He appears to be chasing after me. I was dashing towards the willow tree with a boy who looked slightly older than me. He had green hair and golden eyes, and was wearing the outfit of a prince.

"Fieary, be more careful. If you hurt yourself, how am I supposed answer to the Princess?"

"I don't care! I wanna play!"

Looking back to see how far away my pursuer was, I tripped on my own feet and fell. Grabbing the opportunity, he picked me up swiftly and held me fast against his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!!" Still squirming, I began pounding on his back, demanding to be released.

"No way. Emeraude told me strictly to keep an eye on you. You know better than to let her worry."

Knowing that he has a point, I gave up but protested, "But Ferio-oniichan.."

"No buts. Ferio is a boy, you are a girl. He can fall and injure himself for all I care. It's how a boy grows up."

Squirming and twisting even more, I gave him an even harder time trying to keep me from falling. "Then I don't wanna be a girl! I wanna be a boy! I wanna go climb that tree! I wanna play with those pretty birdies on Lantis! ..Oops.."

"Lantis? He's here?" Placing me gently on the ground, he began climbing the willow tree. "That boy is going to be punished. He's supposed to be practising his magic now."

"Uh oh.. RUN LANTIS!! RUN!! ZAGA-ONIISAN IS COMING TO GET YOU!!!" I screamed, climbing after him to pull him down by tugging on his leg sleeve.

"Hey! Stop tugging, I might fall on you!"

-----------------------------Back With Us--------------------------------

Why am I getting these flashbacks? Where am I? Who _are_ they? I can't remember..

"Magic Knights.. I'll do it! I'll do everything I can to become that Magic Knight and save Cephiro!"

"Hey, wait a minute! Do you think you can make such an important decision so lightly?"

"I can't just ignore it when there are people who need help!"

Turning to Fuu, Umi pleaded, "Come on, help me out here! Tell her not to do stupid things like this!"

"There is no path for you to choose. Unless you become the Magic Knights and save Cephiro, you cannot return to your world. Princess Emeraude is the Pillar of this world. Princess Emeraude supported law and order here in Cephiro with her prayers. In Cephiro, one's will rules over all. The heart which believes becomes power in Cephiro. The princess' wish has brought you four here. Until her wish is fulfilled, you cannot return to your world. The princess' wish is for this world to be saved. And for you to do that, you must first become the Magic Knights and revive the Rune-God. Can you use magic?"

"If we could, we would've been back to Tokyo by now!"

"Uh.. I'm kinda psychic.. But that doesn't count, does it?"

"Hai.. You can't even use magic. I should also do something with that equipment of yours." Lifting his staff, he called out, "Bestow Magic!"

A bright blue ball of light flew out from the head of his staff and hit us with a strange energy. I felt myself floating upwards and drifting between consciousness. Rays of light, darkness, and fire started swirling around me, filling me with familiar, yet still unrecognisable powers.

My jeans and shirt materials started moulding to fit my figure perfectly, neither too tight, nor too loose or baggy. My grey sneakers transformed into some kind of black zip-up combat boots. A form of hard fitting armour solidified across my chest and back, with a matching pair of armlets and gloves. The glove on my left hand had a circular yet jagged onyx perfectly stuck in the material.

The light dispersed and I started floating gently to the ground.

"Wow.."

"What is this?"

"Oh my.."

Lowering his staff, he sounded a little confused. "I tried to choose magic for you, but it seems the magic has chosen you."

Hikaru ran up to Clef asking him, "We can use magic?"

That was when I realised, Clef was even shorter than Hikaru! Ha ha!

Nodding, he started speaking to just Hikaru, "If you cast a spell. Do as I say. Close your eyes. Do you feel it? The power that you have inside of you? A power you've never felt before."

"I feel it. Something burning deep inside my heart. A phrase comes to mind."

"Yes. That is your magic."

All of a sudden, the sky grew ominously dark. Birds started flying out from the trees, as though they were escaping from something sinister.

"One of Zagato's minions has arrived!"

A group of clouds split open, dropping a few dozen strikes of thunder a few metres away from us.

"Creature Summon!"

A brown and white griffin appeared before us, wearing the same gemmed silver collar as the flying fish before it. Behind us, multiple beams of purple and blue destructive rays started blasting out of the forest, heading in our direction.

"Get on quickly!"

Climbing onto the creature ahead of us, Hikaru shouted back to Clef, "What are you going to do?"

Smiling, he replied, "Hold them off."

"You're kidding."

"Enough! Go! If you want to help me, become the Magic Knights as soon as you can and save Cephiro! Go west. Presea will be waiting for you in the Forest of Silence. Get weapons there! And Mokona!" After finishing that, we rose out of sight and earshot.

-----------------------------Back With Clef--------------------------------

The sound of a horse neighing as it stopped could be heard only a few arm's length behind Clef. Turning around, he eyes met what he had expected. An icy white horse with a scantily-clad rider, Alcyone, his ex-student. A showdown between the a pupil and her master was about to begin.

"It has been a while, Master Mage Clef."

"Siding with Zagato. I am disappointed in my pupil, Alcyone."

"I am very grateful to you, Master Mage, because you have given me such wonderful magic. Like this," Raising her own staff, it started to glow with an evil aura. "Icicle Onslaught."

Blades of cold hard ice appeared out from thin air around her, and shot out towards her Clef.

"Barrier Circle!" An invisible shield appeared and deflected all the icicles.

"Nothing less from my master, the highest-ranked magician of Cephiro."

"I taught you magic so that you could be at Princess Emeraude's side and protect her. It was not so you could become a threat to Cephiro!"

Taking his admonishments lightly, she giggled, "As strict as always. But I do not have time for idle chatter, Master Mage Clef. Creature Summon!" Once again raising her rod, she summoned up a 3-headed phantom ice wolf.

"There is no way for me to win against you if I fight you myself. My mission is the eradication of those novice Magic Knights." With that, she flew off, leaving Master Mage Clef with the phantom wolf.

"Wait, Alcyone! Lightning Call!"

-----------------------------On the Griffin With Us--------------------------------

"Clef.."

"He will be alright. He is a very powerful person."

Pointing to the distant stormy clouds, Umi shouted, "T-Then, what is that?"

A figure was slowly emerging. It was Alcyone riding towards us on her ice stead.

"Ice Spear Attack!"

Blades of ice came shooting in our direction. Fortunately for us, the griffin knew what to do and almost effortlessly evaded the icicles. Wary of our safety, we crouched as low as possible and minimised our actions.

"Motherfu-"

"What was that about holding them off? He's all talk and no action!"

Blinded by fury and vengence, I was bent on somehow multilating the old hag. The ice blades became more challenging to avoid, and the griffin jerked from side to side, desperately trying to survive the onslaught.

More and more blades of ice came pouring around us, until eventually the griffin was trapped and had to stop advancing. Alcyone rode in front of the griffin to place herself in clear view.

"Nice to meet you, the eggs from another world that would have hatched into Magic Knights. I know we just met, so I do apologise, but you must die!"

"Magic Knights.."

"We can't just die like this."

"Dun worry.. We won't.." I closed my eyes and channeled into Hikaru's thoughts. 'Hey Hikaru.. I'm gonna go distract her. Use the magic Clef gave you earlier. Who knows, we might survive. Kay?'

I opened my eyes to search for her answer, glad to be greeted with a nod. This is it, now or never.. Let's go!

I leapt up and placed myself in clear view on the griffin's head. Waving my hands wildly, I tried my luck, "Hey stussy! Looky here! Yea, I'm talking to you!"

At this moment, Hikaru got up behind me.

"Flame Arrow!"

-----------------------------Alcyone's P.O.V.--------------------------------

"STUSSY!! How could she call me a stussy?! Humph! I'm gonna freeze her little corpse and smash it to smithereens!!"

I looked to find the owner of that voice, but it was impossible! I froze with shock.

Fieary was standing on the griffin's head. Top it of, she called me a stussy! Sweet little Fieary.. I never thought I would ever see her again, much less in this situation.. But why is she here?

"Flame Arrow!"

"What? Ahh!!"

-----------------------------Back On the Griffin With Us--------------------------------

"We did it!! Woot!"

Turning back around, I was just in the nick of time to catch Hikaru as she fell.

"Hikaru! Are you alright?"

"I assume that was the magic Mr. Clef was talking about?"

"Y-Yeah.."

Within a second, Umi's face changed from worried, to delight. "Hey, why don't we ask this weird bird to take us back to Tokyo?"

"Oh, hell no!"

"I am against that idea as well."

Then from delight, to annoyed. "Why are you against it now? Do you really believe that irritating guy?"

"I do not trust everything that I have heard. However, the story about the Magic Knights seems credible. Our pursuer confirmed the story."

"You trust something that the old hag said?"

"Do you see anything wrong with following Mr. Clef's orders just one time? It is dangerous to haphazardly wander around an unfamiliar place."

"What happens if Clef was a big liar?"

"Lies will eventually be revealed. Even if it is a lie, it is better to follow something than nothing. Or do you have a better idea, Ms. Umi?"

And finally, from annoyed, to helplessness. "We don't know which way to go even if we wanted to follow Clef's orders."

"To the Forest Of Silence. Clef mentioned it earlier. And someone called Presea. And to get Mokona or something like that."

"I'm sure this big bird knows where to go!"

"I will follow Mr. Clef's orders as well. What will you do, Ms. Umi?"

"I guess I have no choice. I'll go with you guys. I'm more worried about leaving you three alone!"

"Riight.."

The End.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Umi: Hey! You didn't type out EVERYTHING! And you cut most of my speach too!

Fieary: Ok, so I cut out some parts.. But I still followed the MKR episode 1!! I was watching it while typing for references, trying to be exact! Notice the words, all accurate, complete with the grammatical errors in the subbing! You go try doing it, see if you can complete it faster or better than me! Btw, you had the most grammar errors. And look how long it is!!!!!! Took me like, 2 months!! lol.. not that I bother counting..

Umi: Eh.. Ok, I get it..

Fieary: So stop complaining!!

------------

I cut out those areas cuz;

A.) Don't think they're needed.

B.) Cannot think what to type there.

C.) Don't feel like typing those.

D.) They juz don't fit.

So if anyone of you guys wanna know whatever it is that you guys wanna know, either mail me or juz review find out those things that you guys wanna know. Otherwise, don't blame me for not knowing whatever it is that you guys wanna know cuz I don't know what you guys wanna know as you guys did not tell me what it was that you guys wanna know! lol.. confused yet? If yes, waddya think that little blue box on the bottom left-hand corner is for? Go press it! Lol...


End file.
